mi perro encontró a mi alma gemela
by Deizuh
Summary: Un mundo en donde tu mascota te decía, como podía, quién era tu alma gemela.


**Weeeelp, aquí estamos.**

 **Pareja: Charles Lee x Aaron Burr.**

 **Advertencia: Homosexualidad y pocas groserías.**

 **Spado era el perro favorito de Lee, sep.**

 **Soulmate au.**

* * *

Spado era el mejor amigo de Charles, realmente, le contaba todo lo que le sucedía en el día, con todos los detalles, aunque este ya lo hiciera con todos sus compañeros de trabajo, los cuales lo odiaban profundamente, pero no es como si él no los odiara.

Volviendo a Spado, sí, el era lo más importante en la vida de Lee.

Spado era un perro, muy pequeñito pero con un gran corazón.

Pero el mejor perro de todos, y Charles siempre estuvo fiel al dicho de que el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre.

Aunque Spado no podía aconsejarle ni animarlo cuando se sentía mal, y eso era un poco malo.

Pero ignorando eso, estaba feliz de tenerlo, y no necesitaba una alma gemela, su perro era suficiente -no la verdad no, nadie puede vivir sin su alma gemela-, por ese momento no le interesaba conocerla.

Pero exactamente eran sus perros, en plural, porque tenía más, aunque bueno... Ninguno debe saber el favoritismo que le tenía a Spado.

Charles no fue fanático de los perros por lo que significaba tenerlos, todo el mundo sabía que al tener una mascota tenías una gran posibilidad de conocer a tu alma gemela, y Charles al tener su primer perro estuvo ansioso por encontrar a su alma gemela al instante, pero ahora con 27 años cumplidos no estaba tan ansioso como antes por encontrarla, y formó un apego muy grande por los perros, sin esperarlo.

Por eso ahora mismo estaba paseando a Spado por su parque favorito, cosa que no hacía los fin de semana, pero Spado se veía extrañamente inquieto ese día y no entendía porqué, por eso lo sacó a pasear, pero seguía extraño, como si estuviera buscando algo y estuviera desesperado por encontrarlo.

Se sentó en una baca, cuando ya se cansó de andarlo siguiendo prácticamente por todo el lugar. Usando sus últimas fuerzas para que no se le escapara.

Una persona se sentó a su lado y no le tomó mucha importancia ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, un tirón en la cuerda que llevaba para amarrar a Spado lo distrajo, se enderezó en el asiento y notó como su perro se subió encima del regazo de la persona del lado, este era un hombre alto, moreno, ojos negros.

Como no era una persona que se disculpara de las otras sin siquiera conocerlas, solo le ordenó a su perro que se comportara.

— Déjalo, no me molesta. — Su voz era tranquila, Charles lo observó a los ojos algo confundido.

— ¿Seguro, hombre? Se puede poner muy pesado. — Rió, a la vez que notó que sus ordenes no servían para que su perro le hiciera caso así que lo bajó manualmente, pero se resistía a dejar de molestar al pobre hombre. — Hey, Spado, ¿qué rayos?

Empezó a ladrar y la gente se dio vuelta para mirarlo, Charles entró en pánico y lo soltó y su perro se quedó encima del hombre, mirándolo a él y a Charles a la vez, moviendo su cola animadamente.

— ¿Qué...?— Cortó la oración cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y al parecer el otro hombre también, Spado se vio más animado y saltó al suelo. — Oh santa mierda, soy un idiota.

Después de un silencio malditamente incomodo, la personita esa que se atrevió a aparecer justo cuando no se lo esperaba se dignó a decir lo que probablemente cambiaria su vida a partir de ese momento.

— Somos almas gemelas. — Dijo el hombre bastante atónito, dejando el libro que al parecer estaba leyendo, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar en una melodía estándar.

— Vaya, Harvard te llama. — Charles no podía salir de su impresión, así que usó el sarcasmo como su escudo, vio como el otro apagaba su celular y se acercaba más a él.

— ¿No dirás nada más o...?

— Estoy esperando a que me beses.

— Oh... Bueno, antes que nada, me llamo Aaron Burr. — Le extendió su mano, y Lee la observó por unos segundos.

— Que manera de presentarte tan aburrida tienes. — Alzó una ceja. — Me llamo Charles y vas a estar gimiendo ese nombre hoy. — Antes de que Aaron pudiera contestar, Charles lo besó apasionadamente.

Y en ese momento, ambos ignoraron a la gente que estaba aplaudiendo y viendo la escena.


End file.
